


Back At The Bunker

by shotgun



Series: Christmas Present Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for another one of my dear RP partners, the wonderful Moe. She asked for some Destiel fluff and I'm hoping this fits the bill. (Really short...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back At The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/gifts).



They were looking for leads every day, trying to find a lead on where Sam might be. Dean was pretty sure that without the help of Castiel, without the angel’s presence, he would have been a mess. Hell, he pretty much was, but at least Cas helped him keep it together.

On this particular night they were lying in bed together, Dean staring up at the ceiling with Castiel curled up to his side, sleeping lightly. Now that he was an angel again sleep was no longer required, but he enjoyed it. And Dean enjoyed holding him. It made it a little easier on the nights he couldn’t sleep. Castiel made everything more bearable and it was honestly incredible to have him back.

“I’m so sorry I made you leave,” Dean whispered, “I was so stupid, Cas. I missed you. I always missed you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel huffed (apparently he was a light sleeper), “Now go to sleep.”

With that the angel reached up, pressing his fingers to Dean’s forehead and the hunter fell into a deep sleep with sweet dreams from Castiel.

 


End file.
